Talk:Appetite of a People-Pleaser/@comment-53539-20171019085612/@comment-53539-20171019203109
I don't try and guess which vocals producers have anymore. I don't mind the use of Vocaloids in other languages at all, people don't understand when I bring this up I'm not against it. For me, it is indeed a challenge and I like seeing it. But that's not the problem, the problem was throughout the entire song I just kept thinking how Flower was the wrong Vocaloid for this song. In fact the only time I reason I ever mention the language bit, is because there is always fans who want to make bold claims that are easily proven and its been an issue for a long time. It used to be worst then it was in the past, and in V2 we had the whole "Luka Japanese does better English then Luka English". A lot of things cause me to write pages like English Phonetics and so forth to try and set records straight about it, as until 2013 most of my editing and fan involvements were about discovering myths and finding ways to dispel them. This ended up being mostly about languages though, because prior to V3 we only had to for comparison, and there was a difference in opinions on them as wide as the 7 seas. The legacy is, I found I've given people a strong impression that I dislike things about Vocaloid, the reality is its not the producers efforts I dislike, as often producers are victims of lies and other fasle things said about Vocaloid. On Deviant Art, I came across a awful English Len cover song, that when I clicked I cringed. When I looked at the posters comments, there was people praising it. So to me, this is the source of the problem, as the fans were praising bad song production, rather then encouraging or helping the producer get better. There was issues with both the mixing of the music, as well as Len sound off as he was way too low and was not singing at his best. Too often, the producers efforts are praised or hated based on the use of a vocaloid, and often the way fans praise something leaves the impression the fan doesn't know a thing about music. Sooner or later, badly written music has to be pointed out, otherwise the producer doesn't know how to improve themselves. While it is indeed couraging for a produce to get constant praise, often its just because they use a certain Vocaloid like Len, so the producer never gets their faults fixed. And when they are told they often snap because their ego is touched, because of the high praise in the past. Then your the one at fault for dare saying their work is bad... Or so to my experience. I am no expert on music, I certainly don't want Ghost to stop. I did speak up once against CircusP and I've been reluctant to say anything since about vocaloid songs or producers... Simply because I had the fans having a go at me. The only reason why I even bring up CircusP now is because times have changed and people are able to criticise CircusP now. So I can now say certain things freely now I held back I feel in the old days. A lot of the time, its hard to express criticism at all in this fandom, as while the fans of Vocaloid are its best asset, they are also its worst. :-/ Edit: I have a habit of using non-gender related wording towards producers, to avoid offending anyone. This is why I said "They" for Ghost. There is a difference with Vocaloid, as their characters and I like to be precise with details.